scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright
Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright is set to be the twentieth installment in a line of direct-to-video (DVD) films based on the Scooby-Doo franchise. Premise Premise taken from Blu-ray.com.http://www.blu-ray.com/movies/Scooby-Doo-Stage-Fright-Blu-ray/72027/ The windy city is home to the hit TV show, ''Talent Star, in which songwriting duo Fred Jones and Daphne Blake are finalists with some high hopes. Not to be left out, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers have a secret act in the works, which they are betting will take the contest by storm. Unlucky for them, the competition is frightful at this talent contest as the show is being broadcast from an opera house with a history of horrors and a particularly vengeful phantom that has cursed the show's production. From costume changin' chases to collecting creepy clues, the show must go on.'' Synopsis During a stormy night, the stage of a former opera house in Chicago is being set for the Talent Star finalists; germophobic assistant director, Dewey Ottoman, is bossing people around and cleaning up around after them as they work. Cast and characters Songs Villains * Phantom Suspects Culprits Locations * Chicago ** Opera house *** Talent Star ** Chicago Theater ** Hotel Canard ** Giovanni's Pizza ** Riley & Co. ** Mineralogical Society Continuity * Daphne reveals she's in love with Fred to a less than surprised Velma. This has been alluded to on-and-off since Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island (and unofficially before that since the Johnny Bravo crossover episode, Bravo Dooby-Doo). Notes/trivia * The film combines elements of both America's Got Talent and The Phantom of the Opera. * The trailer uses Anarbor's cover of the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme song featured in the montage sequence at the end of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins, but this is absent from the film itself. * The Great Pauldini's name is a reference to Harry Houdini and possibly to writer, Paul Dini, who's married to magician, Misty Lee. * In the car next to Velma, besides the book on Chicago she is reading, there are books on Ireland, Santa Fe, London, San De Pedro, Mexico City, and La Serena. These are sites of other adventures of the gang, most of which were in movies. * It premiered on Cartoon Network August 10, 2013 in Scooby-Doo! Back to School Marathon (August 10-11, 2013). * Dewey Ottoman's car and crazy driving may be a reference the famous villain's, Cruella De Ville, from the Disney movie, 101 Dalmatians. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * During the chase between the gang (in the Mystery Machine) and Dewey Ottoman (in his car) to take the Soap Diamond, Dewey's hands change often from skin color to green, as if he was wearing his Phantom disguise gloves. * At some point, the Phantom's hair is green. Home media * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright DVD set to be released August 20, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright Blu-ray Disc/DVD combo set to be released August 20, 2013. Quotes Gallery Scooby-Doo!_Stage_Fright_Blu-ray_front_cover.jpg|Blu-ray/DVD combo Stage Fright.png|DVD External links * Exclusive trailer at Kidzworld.com * Rent at iTunes }} Category:Direct-to-video films